


无心之失

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 试问谁会不喜欢骨科？
Kudos: 7





	无心之失

**Author's Note:**

> 试问谁会不喜欢骨科？

1

外面突然下起了雨。

堂本刚听见雨声，在床上翻了个身，看向窗外。

回来了啊。

2

堂本光一进了门，在玄关拍掉风衣上的水珠。佣人接过他的公事包，客厅里空无一人。

他问：“刚呢？”

“小少爷在房里。”

竟然没下来接他？

堂本光一有点头疼。

看来这回真生气了。

3

堂本刚很少真生他哥的气，不然每天光是生气就气饱了，会没胃口吃甜点。

但这次真的过分了。要不是他放假回家，正好听见佣人议论，都不知道他哥居然去相亲了。

和谁相啊？那么忙结什么婚？什么年代了还相亲？很想结婚吗？他那个脾气人家愿意嫁给他？

他气鼓鼓又翻了个身，忍不住想听门外的声音。

谁能拥有他哥哥啊，谁也不行。

4

堂本光一路过堂本刚的房间，在门外站了一会儿。他靠在门边细听，里面一点声音也没有，大衣衣角滴滴答答，在他脚边聚起一小摊水。

于是他走了，回房里脱下淋湿的衣服，洗了个澡。

5

堂本刚过了一会儿终于忍不住打开门，伸出头去想打探一点他哥哥的消息。走廊里没人，但他眼尖地看到了地上那点水痕。他的嘴角无声地翘了起来，然后侧身出了门，悄无声息地走到了走廊另一头的房门前，正儿八经地敲了三下门。

咚、咚、咚。

没有回音。

于是他扭开了从不上锁的门，闪身进去。

6

堂本光一正在洗澡，有人直接闯了进来。他弟弟扑上来，搂着他的脖子吻他。

花洒没关，热水浇在他弟弟身上，让他的白上衣乱糟糟地粘在身上。

堂本光一推了推他，叫他别胡闹。

堂本刚胳膊吊在他脖子上，眨着大眼睛说：“哥哥，我好想你啊。”

招数不多，唯手熟耳。

然后堂本光一就不推了。

7

堂本刚睡醒的时候外面天都黑了。他们没真做什么，但在浴室里亲了会儿他就没力气了，被他哥哥拿毛巾裹起来揉了几下，就丢进了被子里。

床头放了一套他的干净衣服。堂本光一不在房里。堂本刚于是撑起身来，拉开床头柜去看。

手表在，没出门。于是他翻身下床，穿上衣服，下楼找人。

8

堂本光一估计弟弟要跟他闹一通，于是把佣人都打发去休息了，自己坐在沙发上处理公事。

听到楼上的响动，堂本光一没动。直到有个人摘了他的眼镜，凑过来亲了他一口，他才抬起眼。

堂本刚头发松松软软搭在头上，身上穿着他刚才给他拿的衣服，弯着腰在他边上揉眼睛。

堂本光一心里深吸了一口气，等着他弟弟兴师问罪。结果堂本刚半天说出一句：“哥哥，我饿了。”

“……”

就这样？居然没跟他发脾气？

堂本光一打量他片刻，问：“没事要跟我说？”

堂本刚无辜地看了他一会儿，终于说：“噢。哥哥，你给我拿的这件衣服和裤子不是一套的。”

哥哥一时语塞，问他：“所以呢？”

“所以……”

“要不要我给你做饭吃？”

堂本刚被镇压下去了：“我是说，所以挺好的，哥哥搭配得不错。”

堂本光一笑了，他站起来揉了揉堂本刚的脑袋。

“等着。”

9

堂本刚安安静静消停了一晚上，睡前还跟他说“晚安”，搞得前一天刚背着他相了亲的堂本光一甚至有些惭愧。然而第二天早上，堂本刚一早就换好衣服下来了，坐在他对面吃起了早餐。

“要出门？”他问。

“陪哥哥去上班。”

“……干嘛陪我去？”堂本光一愣了，堂本刚陪他去上班除了到处乱逛，还有在他办公室里影响他工作效率，就不会干别的。然而全公司上下不知怎么都很喜欢他，他一来就各个笑容满面的，口耳相传“小少爷来啦”。他这个天天上班的大少爷就感到落差很大。

“放假没事。”堂本刚正往面包上涂草莓果酱，说着拿下巴指了指窗外，“让哥哥少淋点雨。”

堂本光一是个出门就下雨的神奇体质。这已经超出了运气不好的范畴，而是百发百中，晴天里出门也会即刻下雨，简直魔幻。

“……好吧。”

但堂本刚跟他在一起就不会下，好像天都不舍得淋他弟弟似的。

10

堂本光一的秘书今天心情很好，小少爷一早跟着他们社长来了，见到她就笑着跟她打招呼，还夸她的耳环很好看。小少爷甜滋滋是一回事，关键是小少爷来了，社长的工作节奏也会轻松许多。

果然，社长来了半个小时还没给她布置任务。她心情不错地偷闲玩了会儿手机。

“麻美小姐今天心情不错啊？”

她吓得手机差点扔出去，看到是堂本刚松了一口气：“小少爷，你别吓我。”

堂本刚笑：“你们社长到底怎么压迫你了？”

“倒也没有。”她笑了笑，“社长人很好的。”

一杯咖啡放在她桌上，堂本刚向她推了推：“新咖啡豆，你尝尝。”

等她喝了两口咖啡，称赞好喝，堂本刚便又随口问：“社长前两天，和谁相的亲？”

“是一个合作公司的社长，谈工作把女儿带来了，一心要招他做女婿。”

堂本刚眉毛一提：“他愿意？”

“不至于愿意吧，但社长也没说什么……”她看了一眼电脑，短短几分钟办公室里的人已经甩过来好几封邮件，“抱歉，小少爷，我要工作了。”

“好的。”堂本刚对她甜滋滋一笑，“辛苦了。”

11

堂本刚虽然从来不管事，但毕竟小少爷的名头在那，社长又显然很疼这个弟弟，公司里的人都还是把他当个上司。于是他在几个楼层间送了几杯咖啡，聊了几句天，就把给他哥哥相亲的事情都打听清楚了。

对方是主要的合作商，何况一顿饭而已，堂本光一当然不至于拂女士的面子。

道理堂本刚倒是都懂。

12

堂本光一发现他弟弟开始老实了。每天早上准时陪他去上班，在公司里勤快地做起了打杂的。

一开始谁敢使唤他啊。后来社长开会的时候无意说了一句，刚喜欢跑腿，你们就成全他吧。大家强装镇定地答应了，小心翼翼地执行起来。

好在这个小少爷脾气好，做事也利落，真兢兢业业做了一个暑假。听说他开学要走，大家反倒有点不舍得。

堂本光一下了班，下楼一层一层去找人，最后在一个影印室找到了人。堂本刚对他笑了笑，伸手扬了扬手上印好的资料：“我把这给人送去就走。”

“不急。”

堂本光一靠在桌上，隔着玻璃看小跑去送文件的人。堂本刚整个暑假太乖了，每天就是“早安哥哥”“社长您的咖啡”“晚安哥哥”，老老实实的，这辈子就没这么省心过。

半夜不来爬他的床了，门不锁也不随便进了，更不会在他洗澡的时候往花洒底下钻了。上次有事找他，门敲了三下，堂本光一故意不说话，结果堂本刚在门口等了一会儿就转身走了。

真老实了？

堂本刚办完事情，挎上包来找他。堂本光一提了公文包，拉上堂本刚的手，神色如常地往外走。堂本刚没说话，只是走进电梯以后扭了扭手腕，把手指放入他的指缝，与他不松不紧地十指相扣。

老实了才怪。

13

结果堂本刚居然说他要住校。

堂本光一皱了眉头：“住什么校，都快毕业了。别人都往外搬，你住进去干什么？”

堂本刚理直气壮地说：“就是大家都往外搬，学校里清静啊。正好让我做毕业论文。”

“家里不清静？”堂本光一哼了一声，“我吵着你了是吧？胡闹。”

“你没吵着我。”堂本刚坐在他身边，把他紧紧搅在一起的双手解开，握着他的一只手，歪着头靠在他肩上叹了口气，“哥哥，你在家里，太分散我注意力了。”

“……”

他那养尊处优自由自在的弟弟，又叹了一口哀愁的气：“你到底懂不懂啊……”

“……笨蛋哥哥。”

14

堂本光一没想到堂本刚连周末都不回家。连续等了一个月也没等回他弟弟，堂本社长只好亲自去学校找人。

堂本刚接了他的电话，衣服都没来得及换，穿着一身家居服打着伞跑出来，四处找他哥哥的车。

堂本光一是自己开车来的。堂本刚借着昏暗的路灯看到角落里的车，小跑过来收了伞，上车坐好，气还没喘匀，紧盯着他不放。

堂本光一不急不忙地上下打量了他一番，确定他看起来没瘦，这才去看他的脸：“过得怎么样？”

堂本刚把伞丢在了脚下，车里头湿哒哒的。他没答话，一双眼睛没离开过堂本光一的脸。

15

他们在车里大眼瞪小眼，外面雨倒是渐渐停了，剩一点稀稀落落地滴答在车顶上。

堂本刚终于服输了，他扑上去搂住他哥哥的脖子，急切地吻他。堂本光一不躲也不回应，由着他一下一下地啃自己的嘴唇。最后堂本刚轻喘着退开一些，看了堂本光一半天，叫了一声：

“光一。”

堂本光一眼睛轻轻一眯，堂本刚还没来得及观察他的情绪，就被按住了后脑勺。堂本光一的吻压下来，长驱直入占据了他所有感官。他想揪堂本光一的衣服，手却被堂本光一按在了自己的胸口。

他抓了满手堂本光一的心跳。

16

“你不在，总下雨。”堂本光一简单地说。

他们在路上慢悠悠的散步，身子贴得很近，堂本光一轻轻拉着他的手。

“嗯……”堂本刚走在他身后一点，从右后方看着堂本光一的侧脸，“真不知道为什么总淋你。”

堂本光一回头看了他一眼，笑了笑：“爸爸妈妈不在，会不会害怕？”

堂本刚摇了摇头。堂本光一一直把他照顾得很好，他没有受过太大委屈。

“我有时候会想，是不是做错了什么。”堂本光一松了他的手，想从口袋里掏烟，“让你这么……依赖我。”

堂本刚一把抓回了他的手，啪的一声握住，力气大得堂本光一都吓了一跳。

“光一，你当我是傻的吗？”

没大没小的。

17

“你觉得我连喜欢和依赖都分不清？”堂本刚干脆停下了步子，路灯把他们的影子拉得很长，重叠在一起，“以前也许是这样，但我都二十多了。”

“……”

堂本刚向他又走了一步，两只手环住他的腰。堂本光一发现，原来他弟弟已经跟自己差不多高了，他不必低头就能看见他扇动的睫毛。

他斟酌片刻，有些干涩地开口：“刚，就算你不喜欢我，我也永远不会离开你。”

堂本刚愣了，回过神来简直要被气笑。

和着堂本光一以为他是要卖身求哥。

他亮出牙齿，狠狠咬了一口堂本光一的嘴唇。堂本光一“嘶”地一声，简直怀疑要被咬出血。

“我怎么不记得我弟弟咬人。”堂本光一推了他一把，挑起眉毛，“我养的是小狗吗？”

18

“他只是一直忍着不咬你而已。“堂本刚眯着眼睛看他唇角被自己咬出来那点血色，“谁知道你还来他跟前晃悠。”

这个弟弟现在真的很不得了了。堂本光一头疼地想。

“别人给你介绍对象，不许喜欢。”他养的咬人的弟弟接着说，“你有我就够了。”

“……哦。”他本来就没打算喜欢。

“光一。”

“又怎么？”

堂本刚看着他的眼睛，认真地说：“别保护我。”

“……”

“爱我。”

19

“你要等我长大。”堂本刚吻着他对他说。

“……好。”

傻瓜。

我当然爱你，所以才要保护你。

他把堂本刚送回宿舍楼下。堂本刚看四下无人，又拉他的手：“我这周末回家。”

“嗯，那我做饭。”

“睡觉也别锁门。”

个小兔崽子。

“光一。”

“你还叫上瘾了？”

“我把心放在你这里，”堂本刚轻轻戳了戳他的胸口，“希望雨不要再淋你了。”

“……”

“我想雨总淋你，就是要我保护你吧。”堂本刚笑了，“你看，我也可以保护你。”

20

堂本刚当然可以保护堂本光一。

堂本刚也许不知道，他奶声奶气的“哥哥”，是怎么让堂本光一扛起父母丢下的担子，披着铠甲一往无前的。

堂本光一又在楼下站了一会儿，直到看见那一间宿舍的灯亮起，一颗黑糊糊的脑袋从窗口探出来，又朝他挥了挥手。

他转身走了。

雨不再淋他。

END.


End file.
